A motor vehicle may have a fuel tank coupled to a filling conduit. The filling conduit may be fitted with a cap and configured, when the cap is removed, to receive a nozzle of a filling-station fuel pump. The fuel pump may be pressure regulated, so as to deliver the fuel over an allowed pressure range.
Other componentry, besides the cap, may be used to prevent fuel from exiting the fuel tank via the filling conduit. First, a flapper valve may be installed in the filling conduit. The flapper valve allows fuel to flow from the nozzle to the tank, but it prevents expanding vapor in the tank from forcing the fuel back out of the filling conduit when the tank is being filled. Second, a grating may be installed in the filling conduit. The grating prevents a siphon hose, if inserted into the filling conduit, from reaching the fuel in the tank.
Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,202 to Jay discloses a filling conduit fitted with a grating and with a flapper valve separate from the grating. The inventor herein has recognized, however, that such an approach may make it difficult to admit fuel to the fuel tank at an acceptably fast rate. This is because the grating and the check valve each exerts a back pressure on the flow of fuel through the filling conduit. Even when the back pressure across each of these components is made as small as possible, their combined effect may be such as to limit the flow rate of fuel through the filling conduit. Moreover, the filling-station fuel pump may be configured to automatically interrupt fuel delivery when a relatively small back pressure is sensed. Operator satisfaction may suffer, accordingly, as a result of repeated fueling interruptions caused by the combined back pressure of a grating and a flapper valve.
Therefore, one embodiment provides a one-way valve for a filling conduit of a motor-vehicle fuel tank. The one-way valve comprises a blocking element arranged in the conduit and pivotable between a flow-blocking, object-insertion blocking first position and a flow-admitting, object-insertion blocking second position. In the second position the blocking element divides the conduit into flow areas of comparable width. The one-way valve further comprises a bias element that biases the blocking element to the first position. In this system, the overall pressure drop in the filling conduit may be kept at a suitably low value while the fuel tank is being filled. Thus, the fuel may be delivered faster, with fewer interruptions and increased operator satisfaction. Moreover, the disclosed one-way valve provides a unitary replacement for a flapper valve and a grating, in that the pivotable blocking element itself acts as a grating.
It will be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description, which follows. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined by the claims that follow the detailed description. Further, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted herein.